


Hourglass

by alakay



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Written by ME, a fic that isnt explicitly romantic, believe it folks, but it can be taken any way really, hes scared the one he loves might one day fall out of love w him, i just tried to highlight on their friendship and connection w each other, i mean i guess the way alex feels can be interpreted as, whats this, which i totally tried to imply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakay/pseuds/alakay
Summary: Alex begins to overthink things and Marty gives him some reassurance.





	Hourglass

The waves crashed against the shore of the island that had become somewhat of a home to the Zoosters over the past year. Alex and Marty sat together on the beach in comfortable silence, simply watching the waves wash over the sand and then pull themselves back out again. They were sat rather close to the ocean--not close enough that the waves themselves could touch them, but close enough so that the waves could clear anything they had absentmindedly drawn in the sand.

 Alex found himself somewhat staring at his best friend as the zebra looked out to the sea. Marty was laying back, his arms behind his head, the motion and sound of the waves making his eyelids feel rather heavy. The lion beside him was sat up, legs crossed, and he found himself lifting up sand into his paws and gently letting it fall from his palms. Alex, however, wasn’t paying any attention to the sand falling from his paws. He was much too invested in his best friend.

 He began to think back to when Marty first made his way out of the zoo they had once called home, and how concerned and worried he felt. The aching in his chest when he feared that Marty might never come back to the zoo--that Marty may not have come back to him. And that wasn’t the only time that he had feared he’d lost the one he cared so much about. Months ago now, Alex had feared he had scared Marty off for good, having almost gave into his feral urges at the time. He thought about how much the thought of Marty one day not being there hurt him, how much he hated the idea of not spending everyday with his best friend, how perhaps one day the zebra might realise that Alex himself actually isn’t all that special and will up and leave him.

 The lion took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Marty, who’d had his eyes closed for a few minutes, opened one eye and looked up at Alex from where he was laying. Alex shyly turned away after a small smile, realising that he was staring at his friend. Marty raised an eyebrow and couldn’t help but grin back, before closing his eyes once more.

 Alex looked out at the sea, and he thought about how far he and Marty had come from where they used to be--both figuratively and literally. Of course, the two had always been the best of friends, and they were a close as two people could possibly be, but ever since they had arrived on Madagascar, their relationship with one another had began to feel a little different. It was almost as if the spark between them had turned into a full blown fire; it was as if their bond with one another had become even more unbreakable.

 He turned his gaze to the sand beneath them, grabbing a handful of it and watching as it fell slowly from his palm. Alex tilted his head to the side slightly as he watched it, and came to realise that it reminded him of an hourglass. It served as a cruel reminder to the lion: one day, everything comes to an end, and everyone runs out of time. He let all of the sand drop from the palm at once, and he shook his head with a roll of his eyes. A small, sheepish smile found its way to his face as he realised how melodramatic he was being. Why would the relationship that he and Marty shared ever come to an end? They had been with each other through thick and thin, and they had never given up on each other. Marty had never given up on him when Alex almost gave in to his feral instincts; _Alex_ never would have given up on searching for Marty when he had escaped from the zoo. But still… the ever anxious lion found his mind filling with worries, and his abandonment issues that he often attempted to repress began to get the better of him.

 Looking down at the sleepy zebra and somewhat leaning closer to him, he took in a breath.

 “How long are you gonna stay with me?” He asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

 Marty opened his eyes and looked up at Alex, who had a slightly concerned look on his face. He raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I was thinkin’ about goin’ back to the bar in a bit…”

 “I don’t mean that.” Alex said, shaking his head. “I mean… in general. How long are you gonna stay with me?”

 The zebra sat up a little bit, looking at his best friend with his tired yet caring eyes. “Oh.” He said simply, and then proceeded to think for a moment. He then grinned back at Alex. “Well, I was sorta thinkin’, like, _forever_ , if that’s alright with you.”

 Alex felt his worries wash away almost immediately, like the waves washing away drawings in the sand. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Marty. “Yeah. That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

 Marty smiled and winked at the lion, before closing his eyes again. Alex looked at Marty for a moment with a loving gaze, before moving closer and laying beside him. He watched the clouds roll by as his best friend dozed off beside him, finally feeling quite peaceful for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOO  
> Idk I suddenly got inspiration to write something about these two clarifying they're gonna stay together forever which is what every Alex/Marty stan just wants to hear in canon I think. I mean we practically did get something like that in the first two movies so I can't complain too much. :p  
> Also, when Marty was talking about going back to the 'bar' he was talking about going back to the makeshift hut/bar thingy he named "Marty's" and built in Mada1. I didn't know what else to call it LMAO  
> Anyway hope u enjoyed!


End file.
